The other Alpha
by MICH-KR3000
Summary: some time after Drago's attack things start to get back to normal for the Vikings and Dragons at berk, but what happes when a strange serie of events leads to the knowledge of new mysterious attacks on other islands, and the appearance of another alpha, and a Night fury at that. Summary sucks i know, but story will be better, promise. Rated T for some situations (not sexual!) - -'
1. Strange events

**Ok so i've had this idea on my mind for quite a while so i decided to turn it into a fanfic and see what happens first httyd fanfic so please bare with me here =3**

CHAPTER ONE

STRANGE EVENTS

-Intro-

six months had passed since the battle with Drago's Bewilderbeast, the reparations of Berk where still in progress and Hiccup was finding his place as chief, and with help from his mother and Astrid made things easier. most of the new dragons that had come with the black Bewilderbeast just opted to stay in Berk due to the convenience and the simple fact that it was where their new alpha resided

just as Hiccup had, Toothless had to find his way being an alpha to such a big colony of dragons that laid scattered across the whole island, but he soon found out that is not that hard of a job to do, true he had to keep track of as many dragons as he could but besides that and the occasional fire or fight here and there things where pretty much paradise. it had taken the effort of many dragons and Vikings to break the ice the Bewilderbeast had left all over the relatively small village but they had managed to clear it out. the reconstruction of the village itself was not that much either. Hiccup and him along with some of the other riders helped rebuild the village, getting it done in less time that they would've without the help from the dragons. but then again that had happened just over five months ago, and right now life was close to perfect in the island...

-a year later, present time-

Toothless had spent most of his day sleeping in the warm rays from the sun just outside of Hiccup's house. his rider had been very busy lately and he ended up with nothing much to do but sleep, not that he didn't like that by any means, he loved the warmth from the sun and the softness of the grass he was currently sleeping on, it was his favorite spot to relax. while immersed in his sleep he heard the sound of some approaching footsteps...or footstep, to be precise. he opened one eye just as Hiccup plopped down next to him with a sigh. "enjoying your downtime eh?" a soft croon from his dragon was the only answer he got as Toothless closed his eye again "I'll take that as a yes then" Hiccup pressed his back against the reptile's sun-warmed scales and closed his eyes as well, after a few minutes he sat back up "Toothless?" he said patting the dragon's head "what do you say if we go out for a small flight?" at the mention of flight Toothless instantly stood up, fully awake, and started to quickly nudge Hiccup to get up and in a matter of seconds both where high above Berk

there where not many things that Hiccup enjoyed doing, especially lately, but flying sure was at the top of his list. the sheer feeling of the wind rushing past him and the exhilarating sound produced when Toothless reached his top speed was just sheer fun, he loved it, both did, and after loosing up some steam with some tricks and high speed maneuvers both ended up peacefully gliding above the clouds as the sun finally met the ocean in the distance. Hiccup laid down in the black dragon's back, looking at the clear sky above them, he closed his eyes enjoying the fresh temperature and beautiful scenery that Berk always offered at sundown, a growl from his dragon made him sit straight up again "what is it bud?" the Night fury was looking down to the clouds beneath them, they went down under them and Hiccup could finally see what was going on, there was a big dragon flying some distance beneath them, and when I say big, I mean BIG dragon, a fully grown Timberjack was gliding at an unusually low altitude, it stayed on the same position before finally landing at the far end of the island opposite from the village "what is a Timberjack doing on Berk?" Hiccup asked himself, it was an unusual thing to see a Timberjack, even more this close to Berk, they usually stayed in bigger islands with large forests that they could live in. Berk was not small by any means, but it wasn't that big either. exited Hiccup decided to get closer to the Timberjack, it had a slightly darker color than others he had seen, it probably came from the south, somewhere with a little more humidity and maybe even slightly warmer temperatures. after some time of flying around the Timberjack both dragon and rider turned around and headed to the village, just as the other dragon found a place to settle. back at his house Hiccup was glad to find his mother and Astrid talking comfortably in the table while Stormfly tried to persuade Cloudjumper to play a game with her, but as soon as Toothless entered she ran towards him, knowing that he was a more playful dragon that the Stormcutter

"Hi mom, Astrid"

"where were you for the past hours?" Valka asked

"I decided to take a time to relax after the meeting and went flying with Toothless"

"and how was it?"

"I-it was interesting, to say the least"

"and why is that?" Astrid asked standing up

"well just before coming back we spotted a Timberjack"

"a Timberjack?, this close to Berk?"

"yeah do you know what would it be doing here mom?"

"I wish, is not like this is their ideal habitat nor their migration route"

"the thing here is that it actually settled in the other side of the island"

"are you sure Hiccup?"

"cut up some trees, burned some others, scorched the ground a little. I'm pretty sure it was settling down"

"well I might get over there sometime tomorrow with Cloudjumper to take a look"

"maybe I should go too"

"no, you have to stay and manage the village, the dragon races are almost here and the people want to know how is everything going to be organized"

"right..."

"well, I'll leave you two to talk, I'm going to get some sleep" she looked at her dragon "come on Cloudjumper, we have quite a day tomorrow" Cloudjumper crooned and followed Valka into her room. leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone

"so you really have no idea what a Timberjack would be doing here?" Astrid asked

"not a clue, and you?"

"I'm know as much as you do"

"well hopefully my mom will get something about it tomorrow"

"hopefully. how was the meeting?"

"nothing out of the ordinary. lots of people, talking all at once. not the best combination when you want to have a peaceful meeting where you actually discuss something"

"you should really try to find a way to organize them and actually let you talk"

"I have, but you where busy with the twins today and that got your hands full"

"will there ever be a meeting where I don't have to be there for people to behave?"

"I'm looking forwards to that day. what did the twins got stuck today?"

"it was more Snotlout. Tuffnut started teasing him about how he would never get Ruff and well, things escalated very quickly from that point on"

"I wonder who will Ruffnut stay with at the end"

"she's still into Eret"

"and how long do you think it will take for her to realize that she's fighting for a lost cause?"

"with Ruff you can never know"

"yeah"

"well I'm going to go back to my house, I'll see if I can help you out with the meeting tomorrow"

"please do" Astrid smiled back at Hiccup before calling Stormfly, she gave Hiccup a small kiss before walking out the door with her dragon in tow. with a sigh Hiccup started to walk up the stars followed by Toothless, he plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling as the Night fury heated his rock for the night. in less than an hour both where soundly asleep.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes the following morning, sunlight peered trough his slightly open window, he sat down on his bed and looked at Toothless. the black dragon was curled up on his rock with his wings hanging off the sides, the young chief couldn't help but smirk at the image. he reached out to grab his metal prosthetic and putting it on before dressing up properly, he descended the stairs slowly and took something to eat before getting out of the house.

-Toothless' POV-

it had been a long time since I had a good night of sleep, I usually ended up waking up in the middle of the night (thanks to the nocturnal nature of a Night fury of course) and stay up for an hour or two before being able to go back to sleep. but this night was different, it managed to sleep soundly trough and even got the luxury of waking up later than I usually do.

I opened my eyes and found that Hiccup was not in the room, poor guy, he needs to get some time off, I stood up slowly and stretched my wings, accidentally knocking over one of Hiccup's many sketchbooks on the floor. before anything else happened I decided to go outside. downstairs next to the stairs was a basket full with fish, I ate it contently and continued to head for the door

once outside I couldn't help but notice something different...something was off, I didn't know if it was just me, or some sort of alpha instinct, but I felt like there where more dragons than the day before...I looked around and saw multiple groups of Terrible terrors that stuck together, a small group of Monstrous nightmares , all with different colorations than the ones I had seen before, all had a darker scheme. in a nearby hill even three Rumblehorns. these where dragons that I was sure where not here yesterday, they had moved over night. why and where did they came from? I had no idea, but I was going to figure it out. I approached the closest dragons, being the small group of Nightmares, I knew that these dragons could be very stubborn at times, I learned that from Hookfang, but I had to give it a try, I needed to know why where all these dragons appearing on Berk

Casually I walked towards the group, when I was close enough they turned around, looking directly at me, not a tiny bit impressed

"Excuse me, I would like to ask why and what are you doing in this island and if the other dragons came with you"

A brown Nightmare, the one in the middle, spoke first "and why, may I know, should we tell you?"

I was taken back by the acidity of the tone in which he answered. I stood straighter and looked directly at him "I am in charge of this island and the dragons that inhabit it, if you are to stay, I must know why are you here in the first place"

"Even if you are in charge of the island, you have no power over us" he added closing up in me. Now I knew for sure there was no reasoning with this one. My eyes turned to slits as a growl formed in my throat, my back spines started to glow a little "you're not our alpha"

what?...my curiosity instantly got the best of me again "what do you mean?"

"You might be a Night Fury but that doesn't give you any power over us. we only answer to our Alpha, not you"

"where do you dragons come from?" instead of receiving an answer the group just flew off. With an exasperated sigh I turned to the group of Rumblehorns, as soon as they saw me approach they turned around to face me, immediately bowing down, I stood straight and looked at the one in the front

"Greetings, alpha, my friends and I come from an island far to the south of here, we have to move out due to an accident and we would like to request your permission to stay here"

"you may stay here as long as you play by the rules, but I must ask, are all the other small groups of dragons here with you?"

"yes, we all come from the same nest"

"and what happened to make all of you move out?"

"Our nest got attacked, we fought back but after a while of fighting we realized there was no use, we had lost many dragons by the time some of the groups decided to leave, the ones that stayed where the ones closest to the Alpha"

"When did this happened?"

"Almost two days ago. Our island is a day's flight from here"

"Who is your alpha?"

The three Rumblehorns glanced amongst them before the one on the left, a gray and sliver one, nodded "our Alpha is another Night Fury"

My eyes widened, another Night Fury?. Hiccup and I hadn't actually explored much of the south, not that far at least. I nodded "thanks for your information" I said as they bowed again as I left

As I walked back to the house i started to think about what the Rumblehorn had said, another attack?, and not that far from Berk, aside the fact of the other Night Fury...one thing was for sure now, I had to find a way to tell Hiccup and set course towards that island, find out who attacked it and find more clues about their alpha

**Ok so i don't know if i should keep this up or not so your feedback really helps me out. reviews, critiques, ideas, anything you have will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. The Southern islands

**Ch. 2 guys. enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

SOUTHERN ISLANDS

After his conversation with the Rumblehorns Toothless headed back home, he laid inside facing the door, waiting for his rider to arrive, he was still thinking of a way to tell Hiccup that they needed to go to that island, the thing was that for that to happen he needed to see him, something he had not been able to do for the past three hours. He was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps heading for the door, he stood up quickly just as Valka entered the house

"Why hello Tothless, why are you not with Hiccup?"

The black dragon sighed and let his head fall again, Valka managed to sense that something was off with him and sat down next to the Night fury. She leaned her head to have a look at the dragon's eyes "something's bothering you..."

Toothless crooned and leaned towards her, Valka petted his head before standing back up "Hiccup is at the training arena, you can go look for him" at the mention of his rider his ears perked up and he launched out of the house

Toothless POV.

I could only remember one time when I had ran that fast, and it had been six years ago when Hiccup was stuck in the arena with the Monstrous nightmare. I zoomed past the plaza and arrived at the arena in no time, just in time to see Hiccup getting out of it. I wasted no time and jumped over him, tackling him to the ground

"Toothless what is wrong with you?!, get off of me you overgrown lizard!" Hiccup scrambled from under me and stood up "what happened?" I crooned at him and started to push him trough the village, I hat to find a way of telling him we needed to go to that island. I kept pushing him and pulling at him when he tried to get away, I couldn't leave this like that "Toothless what is it, what do you want?!" Eventually I managed to push him to the south part of the village, facing the ocean and the sinking sun, once there I jumped up in the air flapping my wings furiously to try and stay airborne "you want to go flying?" YES! We needed to go flying, now!. I stood next to him and signaled him to climb up "Toothless it's getting late and I'm really tired, but I promise we'll go flying tomorrow morning" he said turning around and started to walk away, I huffed and threw a small rock at him, making him instantly turn around "come on I already told you we are going tomorrow, now come back to the house so you can have something to eat" with a resigned sigh I trotted after him

Back at the house i ate my portion of fish before settling down next to the stairs, Cloudjumper then came and sat by my side "There is something troubling you isn't it?"

A sigh "yeah, I noticed many new dragons on the island this morning, I went to a small group of Rumblehorns and it turns out that their nest, somewhere in the south, was attacked by someone, and their alpha...their alpha was another Night fury"

"Really?, are you sure about that?"

"I'm not but those Rumblehorns spoke the truth"

"And you want to go and check it out"

"Yeah but Hiccup is too tired to fly right now, I'll have to try and take him tomorrow"

"How far away is this island?"

"About a day's flight, according to the Rumblehorns, for me I would guess it's a few hours less if I go at top speed"

"And would you be able to keep that speed constantly for that long?"

"There is, only one way to find out" I said starting to climb upstairs but stopped half way up "Cloudjumper?" The four-winged dragon turned to look at me again "I'll be leaving you in charge while I'm gone" he nodded "and one more thing"

"Yes?"

"If Hiccup and I don't come back in four day's time, send someone for us"

"Okay. But how are you planning on finding the island?"

"I caught a faint smell of fresh grass, pines and some ash as well, I imagine from the attack. I'll be using that and the direction to where the Rumblehorns pointed me to to find island"

"Okay, but be careful"

With a nod I went back up. If I was going to do that flight, might as well have some rest...

Normal POV

The next morning Toothless woke up Hiccup early, and despite his protests Toothless managed to drag him out of the house just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Rather grumpily Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back as the black dragon took off with a flap of his mighty wings, Toothless started to pick up speed quickly and until he reached his top speed, keeping it up for almost an hour until Hiccup sat back up and instructed Toothless to break a little, the dragon reduced it's speed considerably, gliding over the clouds "Toothless where are we going?" The dragon only answered with a small growl, looking back at his rider "we've been flying for almost an hour and i have no idea where we are going or how much longer are we going to be flying...let's go back" Toothless only grumbled in response and kept flying "come on you big baby. We have to turn around" ... "Toothless..." The black dragon turned to look at him rider crooning with pleading eyes "Toothless where are we going that you are in such a hurry?" The Night fury didn't say a thing, instead stared at him with the same eyes. Hiccup sighed before putting on his mask again and resumed his laying down position "okay...lead the way" with a content smile the dragon began flapping his wings again to pick up speed, in seconds he was, once again, gliding at top speed above the clouds

Some hours later and Hiccup and Toothless where sitting on a small sea stack, Both where sitting down eating a quick snack as Hiccup stretched out a little "you know Toothless, you could've warned me that it was going to be a long flight, I would've brought some food" Toothless got up from his spot and urged his rider to climb back up, once he did they took off gaining speed at an incredible rate until, once again, Toothless reached his top speed

They kept moving for the rest of the evening, rather reluctantly from Hiccup's part, occasionally stopping for Toothless to catch some air and Hiccup to stretch out, as much as the black reptile hated to admit it, flying for hours straight at his top speed was exhausting.

Toothless' POV.

I kept flying following the combination of scents i had picked up from the Rumblehorns, as the sun started to set the smell kept growing stronger and stronger, the temperature here was definitely warmer than in Berk, because of the strength of the scent and the fact that there was not so much sunlight anymore I flied below the clouds, instantly lowering my speed as a mountain came in sight a few kilometers away, the thing was huge, smoke was pouring out of some holes and parts of it as well as the area on the ground surrounding it "Toothless...how did you know about this?"

I snorted, I didn't quite knew exactly about it, I just knew it was attacked, but being honest i never thought the damage would be at this extent… "come on, we have to get down there"

Hiccup's POV

I couldn't believe what i was seeing, smoke surrounding the huge mountain almost completely, I instructed Toothless to hurry to the base of the mountain and in less than five minutes we where landing. it was total and complete destruction everywhere; craters on the ground, small fires in some places of the mountain and the ground, destroyed and half sunken ships, catapults and other devices...I turned to look at Toothless, he was looking around just as I was, a troubled expression on his face, and I could tell what he wanted to do "we have to check if there are any survivors around...most of the dragons probably fled and the ones that didn't..." I finished just looking past some dragons lying in the ground not too far from me, if there was any dragon that survived the attack, might as well help it. I climbed back on Toothless and started to fly around the mountain, there had to be a way to get inside, most of the caves we had passed by when we first landed where either collapsed, blocked or had a fire in them, that was until we where finally able to find an opening near the top, once inside I was surprised to see that it was, amazingly, worst than what we had seen on the outside, not only because of the absence of living dragons, but because of the state in which the landscape was. several weapons laid scattered on the ground and some other spears, swords and alike buried in the ground and in some trees...a few others...

there was no place inside where you could look around and not see dead bodies of both sides of the fight, we finally found a suitable place to land, I couldn't help but notice Toothless' uneasiness, and i couldn't blame him, but there was also something else, he kept smelling the air and the ground repeatedly, looking from one side to the other, ears twitching every which way and his eyes narrowed "Toothless?" he looked back at me, his expression softening a bit. it was quickly getting dark and I really didn't want to spend the night here "Bud we have to go, it's getting dark and we need to find a place to settle for the night" I got back onto his back and we gave a last run around the place, just before we got out Toothless stopped mid-flight, hovering in place, looking at an opening on one side of the place, nearly at the bottom, baring his teeth and growling a little, following to where he was looking at I could make out a shape inside the opening, and letting my curiosity get the better of me again, we flew down.

we both landed and I got out, grabbing my sword just in case anything went wrong, it was dark and the apparently small opening ended up being quite large, I could make out the outline of something at the very back, because it was now dark outside I couldn't see clearly what it was, pressing a button on the handle, my sword came out, covered in flames and lighting the room with an eerie orange glow. my heart nearly stopped, I looked back at Toothless to find a shocked expression not too unlike mine "gods...is a Night fury"


	3. Scarlet

**Ok a new chapter goes up. just to make things clear:**

**Narration**

**"human speech"**

**::Dragon speech::**

**sorry for not clarifying things earlier**

CHAPTER THREE

SCARLET

Toothless' POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tangled in a net and wounded was another Night fury, a female, right in front of me, the thing that surprised me the most was that I could see and hear that she was still alive. I rushed Hiccup to get closer and cut the ropes holding her, but as soon as he got close enough to touch her, her eyes snapped open and she started snarling fiercely and baring her teeth at him, a faint, nearly imperceptible red glow started to form in the spines on her back...she was an Alpha. before things got out of control I got between the two

::Hey calm down, we are not going to harm you::

::Why should I trust you?:: she snarled

::well if I wanted to I could've killed you by now, judging by your current state::

::I don't need your help!::

::well yeah I can tell… Let us get you out of this::

::how can I believe your words when you are a pet to that thing?!, they don't know other than to kill:: she added with a hiss

::not all of them, I know a whole island of people just like him. I need you to trust me on this one. if you don't then you are going to die here::

::...fine, but if he tries something, anything, I won't hesitate to shoot::

::just let him get close enough to cut the ropes::

I Received no answer, but Hiccup started to slowly approach her and cut the ropes one by one, when she was finally able to stand up, she didn't last more than three seconds before collapsing back to the floor with a hiss due to her wounds, Hiccup looked at me and back to her "we have to get it out of here, now. Toothless, take it on your back, we need to get out and settle for the night and treat some of the wounds" I did as instructed and she, rather reluctantly, climbed into my back. We started to walk back to a hole in the bottom wall that would get us out of here. When we got out of the cave she was in I felt her lift her head, she was looking around at what had been left of the nest, shortly she let her head fall back down on my back, whining lowly, I twisted me head to look back at her. Her eyes where closed, a sad expression was plastered on her face at what she had seen, she was probably the Alpha of this nest, and looking at it completely destroyed and littered with corpses must have been a strong hit to her…

Eventually we found our way around the place and managed to get out, walking for some time away from the destruction until we got to a forest and decided to settle down there. Lighting up a fire I crouched to allow her to climb down, once on the floor she curled up into a ball, wings tightly folded against her. I nudged her back to call her attention but only received a small growl

Hiccup's POV

I could never be sure but if I had to guess I would say the new dragon was depressed, it was easy to see it trough body language: ear flaps low, folded lower and upper tail fins, head completely on the floor in between paws and being covered by the wings. Why? I didn't know, but it didn't seem to be responding to any of Toothless' actions with anything other than a growl. It was because of this and the little light produced by e fire that I decided to check her wounds until morning and maybe find a way to get back to Berk

. . .Amazing line. . .

I woke up the next morning surprisingly quite early, the scenery around us was beautiful, fog was spread across the floor of the whole area, sunrays getting trough the trees and a glimmering lake could be seen not so far from where we where, I could easily imagine this place full of the different species of dragons I had seen inside the mountain. Toothless was curled up around me while the other Night fury laid close to what remained of the fire, now in the clear light of the day I could see the wounds easily, and being honest they didn't look good. a long cut on one side, some smaller cuts spreading everywhere, some of the membrane of the right wing was torn and some other scratches and cuts outlined it, the front paws and legs had bigger cuts and some smaller ones where on the top of the head, some blood was staining the black scales around the wounds and some more in other in random places, probably not all of it was from the dragon itself, but what had surprised me the most was a bigger gash that reached from the back the her neck, between the wings and up to the base of the tail, it was huge! what could have possibly made that?. decided to treat as many of the wounds as I could I headed for the lake with a small container to bring water to clean the wounds, we would either have to wait for someone who was looking for us to arrive, or wait until the dragon was fit to fly again, in this state probably it could hardly get up

on my way to the lake I was surprised even more when I saw that some of the plants lining the lake where some I had seen Gothi and my mom use to treat cuts and reduce the pain in other dragons when they got hurt, happy with the discovery I picked some up with a small, long rock that I could use to smash the plants and mix them with the water to make some sort of ointment I was sure would at least disinfect the cuts and reduce the pain, my main concern was the longer gash that ran all the way through the back of the dragon, I had yet to figure out if it was a male of a female, but I guesses I would have to wait to get a clear view at the details that could probably give me a clue

once I had collected everything I needed I walked back, Toothless was awake but remained where he was, head raised up and looking around, scanning the area for any possible dangers, I settled the things gathered down and sat back closer to the dragon, it was awake now, but it still had that same sad, tired expression it had the night before. mixing some of the plants I collected with the water I reached out for the bandages I had on the satchel in Toothless' saddle, once the mixture of plants was ready I leaned closed to the black reptile, I could see now from the short distance that it's eyes where a piercing blue, not ice blue or ocean blue, but more like something in between those two, they where slightly longer and the small spines on it's head where also slightly smaller and sharper, the claws where longer as well as the tail, by the looks of it the wings where bigger than Toothless' just by about three or four inches, but the overall size of the body was smaller and leaner than Toothless', more speed built. if I had to guess this was a female Night fury in front of me, , also the back spines where not the usual jet black, but a scarlet red color as well as the tips of each section of the wings, flaps and tail fin.

I got closed to the reptile in question and stretched my hand, hoping for the all too familiar feeling of a Night fury's nose against my palm, but instead she only looked away and placed her head back on the floor, seeing like this was not going to get me anywhere I started to prepare the bandages for the cuts, maybe she would ignore me again and I would be able to disinfect most of the wounds. to my surprise I was right, the dragon didn't even looked back at me as I cleaned and patched the bigger wound on her back, it wasn't until I cleaned the ones on her head that she hissed a little but calmed back down when the herbs where applied, reducing the pain she was probably in. by mid day I was done cleaning and was only missing to tend to the smaller cuts, Toothless had gone away a while ago and came back with some fish, I stored a few for when I finished and could cook it, he tried to give some to the fish to the new Night fury but rejected it immediately, something was awfully wrong, and I couldn't find exactly what

Toothless' POV

ever since we got her out of the cave she had been stuck in she changed completely, from being aggressive and extremely defensive to the 'I don't care anymore' attitude. I could hardly believe that the dragon that had threatened Hiccup and me last night was now laying miserably on the ground, not making a single move as Hiccup tended to her wounds, she had given up completely, I had to do something and fast.

when Hiccup finally finished cleaning and patching up the wounds I walked cautiously towards her, resting my whole body on the floor in front of her and lowering my head to the ground, mimicking her posture, looking directly at her eyes, she had incredibly blue eyes, a little less round than mine. I got lost for a second in her gaze until she looked away and I moved to be once again in front of her, this continued for a few more changed before she finally huffed, rolling her eyes at me

::What do you want now?::

::I want to know why are you acting this way exactly:: as I finished the sentence it was like someone had flipped on a switch in her. in mere seconds she had me pinned to the ground, eyes turned into slits, growling and baring her teeth, her spines starting to glow red once again as she slightly opened her huge wings

::Do you want to know why?!, well here's why!: My whole nest was attacked and destroyed, most of my dragons died and entire families where lost!. do you know what it's like to see hatchlings being taken away from their mother's corpse, chirping and squawking, trying to get free of the people that are taking them away?!, eggs being ripped from nests and taken away as well and being completely unable to do anything to stop it!, tell me, do you know what it feels to see your best friends and comrades die before you!?, Do you!?::

I was startled beyond words, first of all, she pulled out the strength to pin me down from I don't know where after not being able to stand up last night, combined with the sudden outburst of rage and frustration. I could see Hiccup standing up against a near tree reflecting pure shock in his face. after seconds of silence her spines reduced their glow and she got down from me, starting to run/limp away as fast as she could towards the near lake. as she walked away I stood up and walked closer to Hiccup "Toothless...what did you do?" I only shrugged in response, I didn't know she was going to burst out like that. I looked back at Hiccup with a pleading look, immediately he understood the message and nodded, letting me go to follow her

I was actually surprised that she was able to (sort of ) run that fast, I was only able to find her because of her smell. she was curled up directly in front of the lake, and from where I was standing I could hear low whimpering, dragons where naturally not able to cry, but if we where I bet she would be doing so now. I approached her slowly and sat down next to her, she immediately looked away

a sigh ::look...I'm sorry you had to go through that. and no I don't know what all that feels like, but I've had battles of my own as well. if you allow me to I would like to help you go trough this:: she then looked back at me with round pupils and sad eyes

::No one can go trough what I went trough and simply move on...it just doesn't happen...::

::then let's make it happen. I can help you, in the first place I am here because some of the dragons that lived here ended on Berk and told me about the attack::

instantly she looked up at me with pleading eyes ::from here?!, how many?::

::not many I fear::

::was there any small Monstrous nightmare? a baby, Blue and white scales?::

::I don't know, maybe, that I knew of only a small group of Terrors, Rumblehorns and fully grown Monstrous nightmares:: she threw her head back to the ground ::why?::

::he was one of my closest friends, family, I found the egg a few years back all alone, took it with me and when it hatched I took are of him like he was my own...::

:: I'm sorry...look, if you let Hiccup and I help you you can come with us back to Berk::

::Hiccup?...that human you where with?, and what is Berk?::

::Berk is the place where I come from, there is where I tried to tell you about last night. Vikings and dragons living perfectly together::

::how could you trust him enough to let him be with you?, Humans are savage creatures::

::not him::

::that still didn't answer my question::

::well it's a long story::

::I have time:: she gestured to her damaged wing::

::okay. it all started almost eight years ago...::

I told her the story of how Hiccup and I met, after laughing a little at the explanation of my name I told her of when we defeated the Red death and our most recent encounter with Drago. at first she was astonished as to why I was able to trust Hiccup enough to ride me when he had been the one that nearly killed me and why did I risked my own life to save his with the Read death, but what surprised her the most was the fact that I had been able to beat an Alpha Bewilderbeast in combat

::ok, let me see if I got this correct. he basically took off your ability to fly on your own-::

::-partially::

::still. you defeated a cruel queen and freed hundreds of dragons, making peace with them at Berk. then years later this guy Drago comes with his Bewilderbeast controlling a whole nest of dragons and you still managed to defeat him, making you the new Alpha, and now everyone lives happy and well in this little island of yours...::

::pretty much, yeah::

A sigh ::...how can I be sure you are not lying about this?, the whole dragon-Viking bonding is just impossible to me::

::look at Hiccup and myself, isn't it enough proof?::

we stood quiet for a minute before I broke the silence again ::you know I gave you my name, but never really got yours::

she hesitated a little :: Scarlet...My name is Scarlet::

. . .Another amazing line . . .

we walked back to where we where camping, I jumped over Hiccup for a moment we started playing before I let him get back up, Scarlet was resting by the fire, I offered her some of the fish I had brought earlier and this time she took it gladly. I was able to see Hiccup's relaxed face as he noticed she was accepting the fish, we where one step closer to being able to get back to Berk. after some minutes of silence Hiccup got up and started approaching Scarlet, who in return stood up and started to back away from him, she looked back at me and I nodded assuring her that Hiccup would not hurt her by any means, looking back at Hiccup she stopped in place. the two froze for a few seconds until Hiccup took another slow step towards her, stretching out his hand, Scarlet seemed to contemplate the situation, looking directly at the hand in front of her, after a moment she tentatively pressed her head against his hand, with a content smile I settle down for the night, seeing how the young Viking had a smile plastered on his face, happy that he had been able to help out another dragon, and a Night fury at that.

about two hours later Scarlet was already asleep, her back towards the fire, Hiccup had been arranging a few things and he finally came close to get some sleep, we still had about another two days before anyone came back, another two days for her wing to heal and we could go back to Berk

. . .Yet another amazing line. . .

The next morning I woke up to the sound of flapping wings, I opened my eyes to see Scarlet already crouching down and opening her wings in a defensive stance, I nudged Hiccup, he woke up and walked out into the open, the four incoming dragons, dragons I recognized immediately. Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf and Belch. I looked back at Scarlet

::hey, you can relax, those are the dragons I told you about, the first ones I became friends with::

::I don't mind the dragons, the humans on the other hand...::

::you'll get to know them eventually, they are not bad...most of the time::

theylanded in our camp, instantly looking at Scarlet, I couldn't tell if Fishleg's face was that of fear or excitement at the sight of another Night Fury

Hiccup's POV

I could really not express the happiness I felt when I saw them landing, I greeted them before receiving a punch in the arm from Astrid

"Ow!, what was that for?"

"for disappearing of the face of the earth without telling anyone you where coming here"

"hey I didn't know about it either. it was all Toothless, he brought me here, we found a nest that had been destroyed, I don't know who did it though"

"yeah, we saw it."

"inside Toothless found her" He motioned at the blue-eyed Night fury that was now standing next to Toothless "it appeared that she went trough quite a fight, she was tangled in a net and some ropes" then it was Fishlegs who spoke

"I can't believe you actually found another Night fury!"

"and a female at that"

"really?!, how did you know?"

"it was just a guess at the beginning, but last night when I finally managed to get close I confirmed it"

"did you already-"

"I want it!" Tuffnut started

"I saw it first!" Ruffnut added

"yeah but called dibs on it first"

"Hiccup said it was a girl so I get to keep it, I'm a girl too"

"You?, a Girl?" Tuffnut then started laughing, ending in another fight between the twins

"well that problem taken care of" Hiccup started "we need to find a way to take her to Berk" he walked towards her and placed a hand on her head

"she can't fly?" Snotlout asked

"well..." Hiccup walked to her side and lightly stretched her wing, revealing the healing tears at the lower and middle part of the membrane "I don't think that would be a good idea right now, maybe in two more days"

"so we are trapped here for another two days?"

"sort of"

"just great…"

Scarlet's POV

after the new dragons landed I walked next to Toothless, they greeted him with a bow and sat down around us

::So where did you came from?:: the Gronckle asked

::The nest you just flew past, basically::

::really?, and what happened to it?:: the Nadder asked

::we got attacked, I don't know by whom or why::

::guys:: Toothless started ::changing subject:: thank the gods! ::I want you all to meet Scarlet; Scarlet, these are Meatlug, Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf and Belch:: he said signaling to each of the dragons in question, they all seemed like good dragons, and all looked happy with living with the Vikings it seemed. at one point Hiccup came up to me while talking to the others, as if it wasn't obvious by the state I was in one of them asked why I couldn't fly. I let Hiccup stretch my wing slightly before I folded it back, he really seemed like he was good, I was sure that I could trust him, but had yet to see about the others. the evening went fast enough, talking with Toothless' friends and hearing their stories about Berk.

at one point one of the other humans that arrived got closer to me, she had been the one I saw riding the Nadder, at first I snarled, warning her to back off, Toothless had told me that it was fine, but I couldn't risk trusting the wrong people again, once had been enough...

eventually Hiccup called her and she backed of. this time I was going to be really careful in choosing who to trust…

**Ok so in case you are wondering about how Scarlet looks like as well as the little Monstrous nightmare she mentioned you can find her on instagram as **_Scarlet_nightfury _


	4. Berk

**Well guys chpater four is here, so far the longest chapter on this story so take that as christmas gift from my part :3 also I think it's the first time i update during the day instead of midnight XD**

CHAPTER FOUR

BERK

Apparently it had taken them a little more time for Scarlet's wing to heal almost completely, she had ended up being good friends to the other dragons and finally trusted Astrid and Fishlegs. Currently everyone was getting ready to leave, they had agreed that once back, Fishlegs and Hiccup would be properly analyzing what exactly where the differences between a male and a female Night Fury, that is if she would allow it or at least cooperate. By sunrise on their fifth day in the island everyone was ready to go

Toothless' POV

Scarlet and I where the first ones to jump into the air, followed closely by the other dragons. We flew until we reached our desired altitude, flying over the edge of the island and over the destruction around the nest, i glanced to look at Scarlet, she was looking at everything below with sad eyes before looking back to the front, once we reached the open sea we flew even higher, above the clouds where we could let the winds carry us back

I had actually never been able to have a proper look at her, right now, as we where gliding side by side i had a good look at her. Her wings where definitely longer than mine, her tail was longer and her head was less round than mine, her back and head spines where sharper in shape and her eyes where not all that round, her legs where leaner as well as her overall shape in general, the markings on her wings, flaps and tail fin; as well as the spines where colored a bright red, she was...beautiful. I blushed at my own thoughts and looked away, thinking about what we would do once back at Berk, probably head straight to the house to avoid the crown that was sure to come at the sight of another Night fury, then after Hiccup talked to everyone about it we would probably go to the arena so that Fishlegs and Hiccup could register what they could about her. I of course had already explained to her what the registration meant and, rather reluctantly, she agreed to cooperate...to some extent.

This time because I was not flying at my top speed due to the other dragons behind me it was going to take us a little longer to get to Berk. We stopped gradually in small islands and sea stacks to have something to eat before resuming the trip back, by Nightfall we still needed to fly for another five more hours. But because the other dragons probably wouldn't last the night flying we decided to camp and continue the flight early the next morning. As the riders set up their small places to sleep I decided to have a walk around, it was not until now that I started to feel the sore muscles in my back and wings, at one point I found a patch of dragon nip, it's alluring smell bringing me to the floor, I had a quick look around before jumping into the tall grass, tossing and turning, trying to grab it with my paws while laying on my back with my wings spread out. I was having way too much fun with just plain grass, but everything ended when I heard the shuffling of trees and looked behind me to find Scarlet sitting down at the edge of the patch with a smirk on her face

::you're just an overgrown hatchling::

::no I'm not!...it's just that...well I was trying to...umm...:: this was going nowhere, I sighed and got back to my paws ::okay fine, I enjoy dragon nip, what is so funny about it?::

:: not the fact that you enjoy it, every dragon does, it's just that I had never seen a fully grown dragon do such thing. They usually just fall to the ground or end up completely relaxed::

::you don't enjoy it like that. It's better like this::

::the feeling is the same:: she walked forwards and laid peacefully on top of the grass

::well I was having fun with it too::

::I could see that::

With a sigh I also laid down, resisting the urge to roll around, after a few minutes I heard Hiccup calling me. I nudged the now sleeping dragon besides me waking up with a groan

::what now?::

::we have to go back to the camp, come on we can sleep there::

::fine...:: she got up and we walked back, Hiccup gave us some fish before starting to settle down for the night, Scarlet immediately heated a small place to rest, I walked towards her and laid down next to her, she gave me an exasperated look and rolling my eyes I moved farther away, heating my own place. with a sigh I closed my eyes and got ready to sleep

. . . Super line . . .

The next morning I woke up to find that everyone was already up and picking up their things. I got up just in time for Hiccup to climb up

"Okay everyone ready to go?" They all nodded "great, we have about five more hours to get to Berk, if we are lucky we'll get there by mid day, let's go" and with that signal I jumped into the air with the other dragons following. Once again we flew high above the clouds for most of the flight, after three hours we reduced out altitude and just under two hours later we had Berk on sight, I looked back at scarlet to see that she was on high alert, clearly not comfortable with the fact that she was going to land on an island full of Vikings she didn't know, we kept flying until we where just above the plaza and landed outside of Hiccup's house, Scarlet and I entered while the other riders went to their houses, they had agreed that they would meet some time later in the great hall for a meeting

Once inside the house Valka was the first one that received us, she walked straight towards Hiccup

"What in Thor's name where you thinking!?, going out on your own without telling anyone about it?"

"I'm sorry mom, but you knew as much as I did"

"What do you mean?"

"It was all Toothless, he wouldn't stop flying and wouldn't turn around"

"And did you found out why?"

"Yeah, and it's bad news. An island was attacked, a nest...to be precise, Toothless knew about it somehow and took me there"

"Who attacked it?"

"I don't know, we couldn't find anything that could give us a clue at who attacked, but there was certainly a good fight between dragons and Vikings"

"What did you found in there Hiccup..."

"The nest...on the outside it was burned and large pieces of the mountain that contained the nest where crushing catapults and other traps. Ships where destroyed and burned as well...on the inside..."

"Hiccup, we need to find out what happened, if those people come to Berk and see the dragons they won't hesitate to attack"

"I know, but listen, while searching for any survivors inside the nest Toothless found something...or more like someone..." Hiccup moved to a side, showing her mom the black dragon besides me. She started with wide eyes at her

"Another Night fury?"

"Yeah, and I think it's a female. She had been shot down and wounded, tangled in a net and she also had an enormous cut in her back and I have no idea what could've done that. But we quickly tended to her wounds and when was able to fly back on her own we started out flight back"

"Well that's certainly good to hear" she looked at Scarlet and then back at Hiccup "can I?"

"Well if she let's you...it's kind of hard to make her trust you"

Scarlet's POV

As soon as Toothless moved to a side and the woman started to walk towards me I knew something was wrong. I stood up and backed away from her, my wings raised. She stopped walking and looked back at Hiccup, I looked back at Toothless

::you can trust her, don't worry::

::how can I be so sure?::

::well she's Cloudjumper's rider, do you remember I told you about him?::

::yeah so?::

::she also lived for close to 15 years in a nest full of dragons and could almost, sort of, control a Bewilderbeast::

I looked at the woman that was now sitting in front of me, tentatively I took a step forwards, she looked back at me and stretched out her hand, I smelled her and could easily sense that she was a very good person, it was just how the area surrounding her felt, she was kind and caring, for sure I could trust her. I leaned my head against her hand and walked even closer. She placed one hand on my head and with the other started scratching under it, it felt...good, I couldn't do anything other that purr and lean towards her, I had never felt such thing, I was so lost in it that I didn't noticed that Hiccup had left the house and that Toothless was looking at me with a stupid grin, but I decided to ignore him.

A while later a huge dragon came out from one of the rooms. It had a huge horned head with fins on the back, a long tail with three fins on it, long back spikes and four huge wings, immediately I jumped up from my spot next to the woman with my wings spread out and pupils narrowing, snarling. I remember only one other dragon that looked like that, he had been the cause I couldn't do anything to protect my friends nearly tearing off my wing in the process, back at the nest. I started to build up the gas in my throat as my spines started to glow a scarlet red, everyone on the room had backed away, until Toothless stood in front of him

::hey calm down what are you doing!?::

::move aside!::

::no, I can't let you hurt him::

::he was there, the day of the attack!::

::what? No! Cloudjumper never left Berk, he never leaves without Valka you are confusing him::

::I have not seen any others like him but the one that attacked me, he must be the one!:: the big dragon suddenly spoke, poking it's head from behind Toothless

::I do not know what you are talking about, I have not gone anywhere far from this island for the past month. I think you must be mistaking me for someone else::

::Scarlet come on stand down, he's not the dragon you are looking for::

I looked between the two dragons...maybe he was right, I might've confused him, slowly my glow started to fade and I stopped snarling. Maybe he had not been the one who attacked me, but for sure I was not going to get near by any means.

The woman that had been with me before ran towards the four-winged dragon, who immediately took her in one of his wings and pulled her to his back, walking out of the house, taking one last look at me before taking off. I sighed and laid back on the floor

::hey what are you doing we have to go::

::what?, where to?::

::the academy, remember Hiccup and Fishlegs where going to check you over::

::Fishlegs? The big guy?::

::yup::

Sigh ::guess I have no choice do I?::

::come on it's not that bad::

::fine::

I stood up and followed Toothless out of the house, we walked. Trough the village and i was surprised to see how well Vikings and dragons where doing living together, almost every Viking i saw had a dragon by their side, some where even riding other dragons and where flying around, carrying things. We finally arrived at the arena, inside where Hiccup and Fishlegs next to a small table with an open book, curious i approached the book and saw the image of what I could only guess was the drawing of a Night fury with some information

::what is this?::

::that is the book of dragons, they use it to register everything they know of all the dragons they know::

::and it's here because...?::

::they are going to register the differences between us::

::what?!::

Before any of us could say anything Fishlegs came towards me with a notebook in his hands

"Okay first of all we need to see what are the major differences between them and what is their function, first of all: wingspan." Wingspan? I looked up to see Hiccup walking towards me

"Okay girl could you please open your wings for me?" Confused and doubtful I looked at Toothless, who nodded and opened his wings slightly. I then stretched my wings to their full length. They used some sort of wooden stick to measure it and Fishlegs spoke again "very interesting indeed"

"What did you found Fish?"

"Well, It would appear that despite her body being overall smaller than Toothless', her wings are bigger"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are longer, while Toothless' are shorter but broader than hers. It would also look like her tail is longer, the fins are same size but the tail itself is longer, but Toothless' tail fi s are broader than hers as well"

"There is also one more thing" Hiccup started "her head is longer and the shape of the eyes is not so round"

"Ohh you're right" he started to write more things on the notebook and I rolled my eyes, this was just so...boring "also her entire complexion is leaner, she would appear to be more build for speed rather than combat" well duh!...well, that was only partially true, I could be faster but I could also fight back...

"Also Fishlegs you may want to write that maybe Night furies can have different color markings, as you can see she has these red marks on her wings and fins as well, her spines are red as well"

"That's true, I'll write it right away on my notebook and I'll pass all the information to the book tonight"

"And I think there is one more thing we need to check"

"Ohh i know what you mean Hiccup"

"Firepower" both said at once. In minutes they set a few targets at the other side of the place, Hiccup looked at me "I need you to shoot out all the targets so we can finish this okay?" I only nodded and looked at the five targets. With an inner smirk I started to charge my blasts, my spines starting to glow red again as I fired five quick shots of powerful white plasma at the targets, destroying them in seconds, I looked at everyone's faced seeing surprise in all of them including Toothless. That was when I heard something from behind me

"That was awesome!"

"Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked as one of the twins came out of a barrel "what are you doing here?"

"Hey it wasn't my idea" he reached into the barrel next to him, pulling out his sister

"Ruffnut?"

"We wanted to see things blow up, and because you always test firepower on new dragons we came"

"You are still not supposed to be here"

"Well you are done now" Tuffnut said

"Not quite" Fishlegs added

"Why not?"

"We still need to name her"

"Oh I got a name!" Ruffnut shouted "White blast" she said looking at the sky doing movements with her hands. I sighed, please no!, I needed to think of a way of giving them a clue for my name!

"Nah that's stupid, just like you. I have one better: Destructor!"

"It's a Girl Tuff..."Hiccup added. I started to get frustrated...oh wait. I know how!

As they argued I walked closer and roared loud enough to call their attention, once their heads where on me I concentrated my power to my spines making them glow a bright Scarlet red, hoping that they would get the hint

"Now that's more than awesome!" Ruffnut said

"...guys" Hiccup started to walk towards me " I thing I know her name"

"Well what is it?" Fishlegs asked

"I think...it's Scarlet" Yes!, I nodded in return and nudged his back "guess I got it right huh"

"Well it does make sense" Fishlegs said, ended up being interrupter by the twins again

"Destroyer is better..."

"Not getting it..."

Hiccup sighed at the Twin's lack of intelligence "you two still shouldn't be here..."

"Oh, right..." After that both Vikings ran out of the arena

"well that problem solved. Toothless?" The dragon in question bounced over to his rider "why don't you give Scarlet a walk around the island?" He kneeled down next to him and pulled on a lever, opening a red contraption on his tail that somehow I managed to miss before. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, but now we where walking out of the arena and towards the village

It was very surprising to see how well Vikings and dragons loved together, the dragons seemed to enjoy their company and vice versa. That was when i spotted a very familiar group of Rumblehorns on top of a hill. Without a single warning I ran towards them, when they saw me they immediately stood up. These Rumblehorns where some of my closest friends, they had only left the nest because i had practically forced them to

::Scarlet!- I mean Alpha!, you are alive::

::barely, it was thanks to him that I'm here right now:: I pointed at Toothless behind me

::what happened at the nest?"

I sighed ::everything's a mess, I didn't saw anyone left when Toothless was carrying me out...:: they lowered their heads ::we are probably going to stay here, stay together::

::we will:: he said with a slight smile as I walked away, walking off with Toothless

::friends of yours?::

::they where some of my closest friends::

Some moments of silence went by between us before I broke the silence as we entered the woods next to the village

::Toothless...?::

::yeah?::

::can i ask you something?::

::of course::

::what happened...to your tail?::

He sighed ::remember when I told you how Hiccup and I met?::

::yeah::

::well, when he knocked me out of the sky on my way down I crashed into a tree and it got ripped off. I couldn't fly and when Hiccup realized that he worked om making me a tail fin, after some trial and error he finally got the perfect way to control it, but I lost that tail in the battle with the red death, it was when this one came up, and some years later Hiccup managed to be able to fix the tail in a position that can allow me to have some free movement, not like when he is controlling it or when i had my own fin but just enough to be able to glide and have a little mobility::

::and even after that you still trusted him?::

::first of all I didn't see him as one of those Vikings that killed dragons all the time, and second, I was able to somehow feel that he was...different::

::so it was because of a hunch that you are here now?::

::pretty much::

We kept walking trough the woods until we reached a beautiful place. It was surrounded by a rock wall, it had tall trees and it was full of vegetation, in the middle there was a beautiful lake

::what is this place?...::

::this is where Hiccup and I first met, it's the cove::

::it's...beautiful::

::yeah, we still come here once in a while to get away from the rush of the village::

::I can see why you where not able to get out of here when you fell in::

::yeah. Come on we have to get back::

I looked around the place before finally following Toothless out and going back to the village by sunset, everyone was walking back to their houses and getting ready for the night, dragons perched on roofs and outside houses all around. Maybe I could give this place a chance, maybe some Vikings where not all that bad after all...maybe, just maybe, I could learn to trust again...

**Well I want to take this oportunuty to wish you all a merry chritmas and a happy new yeas since i don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter until next year (Sorry about that). please review. Ideas, critiques, comments, anything you have to say is music to my ears (more like eyes but well) anyway!, Happy Snoggletog guys!**


	5. Memories

CHAPTER FIVE

MEMORIES

Next morning was a peaceful morning at Berk, the sun was beginning to rise. Scarlet had gotten up early and was finding her way out of the house making close to no noise to be able to sneak out without anyone noticing. she climbed out one of the windows and walked around for a little while, looking at the buildings and structures, everything was very strange to her, most of the structures resembled dragons, she found it very amusing how well this two communities lived together

eventually she got to a cliff on one side of the Village, overlooking the now-calm ocean and the sunrise, she rested her head on her paws with a sigh, she missed those beautiful mornings back at her nest, where the low fog would create amazing and beautiful sceneries with the sunlight that peeked from between trees...but that was now something impossible to witness, if not for the lack of life and dragons around, because of the destruction caused by said battle, she was starting to feel useless and bad again, if only she had been more alert, if only she had paid more attention, nothing would've happened, she would be still at the nest surrounded by good dragons. some steps called her attention and she turned around to fins Toothless trying to sneak up on her, with a sigh she lowered her head to the ground once again

::Hey what's wrong Scarlet?::

Sigh ::I can't help but remember my nest...how things where before...the attack::

He sat next to her ::can I ask exactly what, or how did it happened::

::I guess you could:: she took a deep breath and sat up ::It all started with a normal morning, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the start of a perfect day-::

**Flashback**

The light was starting to get into the big structure that formed the nest, dragons where begining to awake and began their daily routines, some hunting, some fishing and some others still sleeping

A Night fury towered over the rest of the dragons overlooking everything below from one of the higher caves in the mountain, minutes later a small ocean blue with white underbelly scales Monstrous nightmare came to stand next to her

::Good morning Blaze, good sleep?::

::very good, can I go down to play?::

::sure, but be careful:: and with that, the little dragon sprang up into the air before diving. Blue eyes scanned the nest, looking up and down at the dragons below and above her, for a second she thought she had seen a shadow over the top of the nest, she shook her head and looked back up to find that nothing was there, she dismissed the thought and started her daily routine, after getting some fish she flew around, occasionally greeting a dragon and nodding to the others that bowed their heads as she flew by. It was just another day in paradise. The dragons that lived under her command always had good things to say about her, always looking for the safety of the nest and the dragons that lived i it and the area surrounding it.

After making sure that everything was in order inside she flew out towards a lake near by where some dragons got their fish. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly only being blocked by the occasional cloud that came by, the fog was must starting to dissipate giving the place a mythic atmosphere. The Night fury landed at the edge of the water, sitting down and looking around at the dragons and smaller animals that passed by, a fish breaking the surface of the lake occasionally here and there. the calmness of the place and the dragon nip patch she was in started to take effect as she laid down and ended up accidentally falling asleep

later that day she woke up, the sun was now high in the sky. she stood up and looked around, everything was very clam...too calm, no dragons or animal could be seen or heard, even the birds had stopped their singing, something was definitely off. Suddenly she heard something, the Night fury turned around to see that one of the guards of her nest was flying rapidly towards her, the red and yellow Hobblegrunt landed panting in front of her

::What is it Tarnung?::

::hundreds of ships arrived and started attacking the nest some minutes ago, we've been looking for you, my queen, we need you help::

Scarlet's eyes widened at the mention of the attack, she needed to do something fast ::gather all the dragons you can that could help, use another group to get out all the hatchlings and eggs with their mothers as soon as possible, we can't loose any of them. let's go::

Both dragons flew as fast as their wings would carry them, they entered the nest and split up, the male Hobblegrunt immediately forming the groups that had been instructed to him. almost all the dragons choose to fight off the threat, the few that didn't helped up the mothers with the hatchlings and eggs. Scarlet watched everything happen from above, hearing the constant hits that where made on the mountain to try and open it up, by the sound of it it would not be much time before they managed to make a hole.

with a loud roar she gathered a small group of dragons that followed her to the top of the mountain to have a look at those attacking them. many ships where docked in the beach and others stayed behind, what got her attention the most however was a huge ship that was in the middle of it all, waiting. at the base of the mountain catapults where being fired, but there was something else, something she could not quite make out, near the catapults where other things shooting at the mountain, she descended a little to see and nearly fell off her place when she finally managed to make out the shape of dragons, dragons with armor firing at her nest and helping the Vikings. she climbed back up and told the other dragons what she had seen, instead of risking going down with the small group she went back inside to gather half of the dragons that wanted to help, leaving the other half inside so that if they did managed to enter there would be some resistance as well

she went back up with all her dragons behind, the Night fury waited for the moment to strike. when the catapults where being reloaded she gave out a mighty roar that sent hundreds of dragons flying up into the air and descending while firing at the ships and destroying the catapults, she stayed up for a while looking at the progress before jumping into the air as well, and diving, getting ready to blast off a catapult. with the characteristic screech of a Night fury she blasted off one, pulling back up at the last minute, she then noticed something else, there where also traps, this guys trapped dragons and took them to make their own private army. she flew back up to a safe distance and watched thing s below, assessing the situation and thinking of a strategy, there where now more armored dragons, all coming from the huge ship in the middle. she noticed than that dragons still where shooting at the mountain and that it wouldn't be long before they managed to break in, she flew to the top opening sending out a call to warn her dragons that the enemy would soon enter the nest.

Before they broke in a group of Rumblehorns flew towards her, some of her closest friends and family, she first addressed the black and silver in the middle

::Schatz, get out of here now, take Gras and Sonne with you:: she said, referring to the brown and orange Rumblehorns on his side

::we are not leaving you alone in this::

::I'm not alone, I have many other dragons that want to help::

::and we want to help too!::

::it's too dangerous, If something happens to you I don't know what I'll do. you are like a family to me::

::and as a family we stay together::

::No, go now, take the young group of Nightmares and Terrors with you, they are too young to put up a fight and to see what will happen here. also take Blaze, he went flying this morning and i have not yet heard from him::

::we are not leaving!:: the dragon roared the response

::Do not forget that I am still your Alpha, and as such I command you to leave the nest and look for a safe place to stay::

The three Rumblehorns exchanged sad and worried looks, before nodding, they had to obey their queen. she wanted no other than to save them and the younger dragons that where already able to fly. the three took off after giving her a last look, heading to pick up their charges before abandoning what had been their home for years

she flew back out and destroyed another catapult and a few more traps as well as one of the smaller ships on the sore, she climbed back up and got ready to send of another blast when a loud crashing sound filled her ears, she turned around in time to see Vikings and armored dragons get inside her nest.

inside everything had turned into chaos, dragons where fighting in the air with other dragons and Viking used arrows, spears and nets to bring down other dragons, Scarlet flew inside and started to fight off dragons on her own as well. her spines split in two and started to glow brighter with every dragon she engaged. She then thought about the small colony of Timber jacks that was living just behind her nest, if they had not yet left already due to the commotion inside here then they would probably get attacked as well. that was when she noticed a man standing in one of the large ledges, alone, by the air he had around him she could tell he was the one leading the attack, and to top thing off he was looking directly at her. Scarlet turned around abruptly and started diving towards him, decided to end thing once and for all, the man did a gesture with his hand and seconds later the Night fury was tackled out of the sky by a large figure.

she fell hard on the floor, slightly knocked out by the hit, by the time her vision cleared out she could see the large dragon that tackled her flying down. she jumped up into a fighting stance as the dragon laded, she had never seen anything like it before, underneath the armor he was wearing where four huge wings and a large horned head, long spines where on it's back, the tips covered in metal, the big claws on his wings also had a metal tip as well as his talons. due to the little light that managed to penetrate rough the rising smoke the dragon's coloration was not all that clear

the Night fury crouched down facing the huge dragon, spines split in two and starting to give out a red glow that grew brighter by the minute, the man that seemed to control everything then came into view next to the dragon, the man that had brought the attack upon the peaceful nest. the black dragon roared and bared her teeth at him angrily, the horned dragon growled in response to defend him.

Scarlet's POV

I kept my eyes fixed on the dragon, ready to pounce in case something happened. How could he be with that man?!, he was a killer and would be responsible for the deaths of many dragons here, surely not the first time he raids a nest. we stayed like this for what felt like an eternity until a loud screech called my attention, I looked behind me to see that the dragons that where blocking the entrance to the cave with the eggs and hatchlings had been either knocked out, captured or killed, both enemy dragons and Vikings where starting to enter. my eyes widened and without a second's thought I jumped into the air towards the cave, shooting at the now scattering men and fighting off the enemy dragons one by one. I managed to get rid of around five when I spotted a large armored Zippleback cornering a female Nadder with her three hatchlings, in a second I sprang up and knocked the Zippleback down, allowing the mother to escape.

I got ready to jump into the air and continue the fight when a large dragon landed on top of me, it was the same dragon from before. It was using one of his paws to keep me on the ground, pressing it against my back, his metal-covered claws digging into me while the other stayed on the ground, two of his large wings where holding me as well, one pressed against my right wing and the other on top of my head. I tried to get free, uselessly flapping my free wing and clawing at the ground beneath me, I couldn't move, I was seeing the Vikings take all the eggs they could find into bags and baskets and carry them out, hatchlings where being snatched out of their mothers' corpses, chirping, trying to get away from the people that where trying to take them away, from my place I watched, feeling useless, I couldn't watch this.

I was about to make another attempt at escaping when a series of chirps and roars called my attention, looking towards the direction of the sound I saw a baby Monstrous Nightmare struggling against the grip of the man that was trying to take him away, it was chirping loudly at it's Mother, who was a few meters in front of him trying to fight off the group of Vikings that where holding her down, she was roaring at the men and occasionally sending soft comforting sounds to her hatchling, trying to calm it down and calling. eventually the mother was taken away, leaving the baby calling out for her loudly until they shoved him into a cage that was just barely his size, the most heartbreaking expression on the baby's face...and that was it. I couldn't take it any longer. My spines glowed brightly distracting the dragon on top of me enough for me to be able to shove him aside with a push, as he tumbled to a side his claws managed to scratch my back and tail

furious I took to the skies, I was going to end this now, I was flying upwards as fast as I could, taking impulse to fire a large blast of white plasma at one of the holes the enemy had came trough to seal it when I looked up to see a large black shadow, it was the four-winged dragon diving towards me, it was too close to do anything, next thing I know he pulls out one of his wings and one of his large wing claws hits my back just at the base of my wings, making a large gash that reached the base of my tail, I screeched out in pain as I lost balance and started to fall, flapping my wings wildly I managed to slow down enough to have a decent landing, the ground was getting close as a bola hit me, wrapping around me and half folding my damaged wing awkwardly and tangling all my four legs, I couldn't move. letting out a loud roar of pain and fear I fell fast in a different direction than the one I had been before, landing in a relatively small cave that was far from everything on the nest, no one would be able to find me here, I was going to die out of starvation, bleeding or killed by one of the monsters outside, all the noises started to blur and mix into one as I slowly lost consciousness

**End Flashback**

finishing her story Scarlet lowered her head to the ground, looking at the horizon, she closed her eyes trying to fight the memories of the events of said day, remembering it all had been hard for her, she had a sad expression on her face as she lay on the ground curled up. Toothless was at a loss of words at her story, true he had lived trough his fair share of horrible things with the Red death and Drago but this had been something else, this had been her whole nest, destroyed, in mere hours, right in front of her. he could clearly see why she had reacted to Cloudjumper the way she did, after what that other dragon had done to her. in a way he felt really bad for her, she was young, probably about a year or two younger than him, and she had gone trough seeing the destruction of her whole nest.

The green-eyed dragon laid down next to her, placing his head on top of hers in a comforting manner, he was kind of surprised when she didn't pull away, instead she leaned in closer to him, curling into a tight ball. Toothless unfolded one of his wings and stretched it out on top of her, by now her head was buried in her paws. the two Night furies didn't move for a while, to be honest Toothless didn't want to, he wanted to help her overcome her situation but now he knew it would not be easy by any means, after listening to all she had been trough just under a week ago, he wanted to protect her from those that had caused her all the pain she was going trough.

Scarlet's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, I immediately felt something big and warm against my back, I looked around to see that Toothless was curled up besides me, sleeping as well. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to remember the events of the raid this soon, but I hadn't expected to see another Night fury either, yet here I was, in a foreign island next to another one like myself. I stood up careful not to wake Toothless and jumped off the cliff, spreading my wings just before reaching the water below. I glided just above the ocean, my tail occasionally brushing against the surface, I really needed to have some time to fly with no interruptions.

a while later I reached the other end of the island and landed on a sea stack, everywhere I looked there was a beautiful sight I'm not denying it. but it was still nothing compared to the woods near my nest...No!, I had to stop thinking about that, this was my new home, apparently, the people here actually seemed nice, and the presence and comments of the few dragons I had talked to only confirmed it...Maybe now things would get better, maybe I could start again. one thing was for sure though, if I ever managed to bump into them again, I will make sure to make them pay for what they did

Toothless' POV

When I woke up I was startled to see that scarlet was gone, I looked around but found no evidence of her walking away, she had probably gone out to get some fish or just to fly and clear her mind. By now more Vikings and dragons where walking around, Hiccup was probably already awake as well so I walked back to the house, Cloudjumper was in one corner looking as Hiccup and Valka walked around and getting something to eat

::Hello Toothless, where were you?::

::I went out earlier following Scarlet. I think I know why she threatened you the first time she saw you::

::she said I had attacked her, I'm assuming it was another Stormcutter not much unlike me::

::well yes and no::

::what do you mean?::

::what I mean is that she finally told me what happened the day her nest was attacked. yes another Stormcutter knocked her out of the sky but it was nothing like you. this one not only brought her down, it forced her to watch as other Vikings took away eggs, hatchlings and younger dragons from her nest by literally sitting on top of her and stepping on one of her wings, she had been completely immobilized with that, and when she managed to get free and fly back up the dragon came down towards her and using one of his wing claws made her fall again, this time she also got tangled in a net and landed in a cave where luckily they couldn't find her, but it was mostly that Stormcutter that caused her the more pain::

::I see, and I don't blame her for acting the way she did with me. now that I know the reason of her actions. where is she now?::

::went off for a flight, she will probably come back later::

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup suddenly called and I walked towards him "where have you been the whole morning bud?" gods if he only knew..."want some fish?" Fish, yes please!. I started nudging him and crooning until he finally brought in a basket of fish for me and another one for Cloudjumper, both dragons ate and left the house, Hiccup was going to do a few things in the great hall and Valka was going to check something in the stables, I wandered off around the island, watching over the dragons and making sure everything was okay, occasionally looking at the horizon, remembering that those that had attacked Scarlet's nest where still somewhere out there, still unidentified and could be on their way to Berk right now, he needed to keep an eye out for any ships or strange dragons on the horizon from now on

eventually he ended up in the plaza, sitting down near the feeding station when a black shape in the sky caught his attention, it was coming closer and closer, and by it's shape he could tell it was Scarlet. she landed softly next to him

::where were you?::

::went for a flight, I had to think about something:: she looked down

I lowered my head until she looked back at me ::listen. I will help you on everything I can. anything you need. I promise:: she looked back at me with sad eyes, but I could still see a flash of hope. I had made up my mind, I was going to help her on everything I could.

Behind us I started to hear a small commotion, we both turned around to see Cloudjumper on the floor with some of the younger dragons that had hatched last season on top of him, an unamused expression on his face. I couldn't help but internally laugh at the scene. Scarlet looked back down once again before speaking

::I'm sorry...::

::for what?::

::for jumping to conclusions with your friend.::

::Don't worry about that. I spoke to him earlier and he doesn't really blame you for what you did. maybe you should get to know him a little better. he is one of the most honorable dragons on the island and more like a mentor to me::

::really?::

::of course::

her expression then changed, she was no longer sad, at least not as she was earlier. I nudged her on the back of her head and she leaned into me, being a little shorter than I was her head was just underneath mine. I had a good feeling about things now. Berk was progressing surprisingly fast, dragons and Vikings lived perfectly together and not a problem seemed to be on sight at the time. hopefully it would stay that way

**Ok firs of all I'm sorry that this took so long to be posted but with school on top of me is hard to keep up, please review guys it helps me out a lot!. Comments, critiques, suggestions, ideas and everything else is gladly accepted. **


	6. Clarity

**Sorry update took long and that the chapter is short, i'm having midterms right now. **

CHAPTER SIX

CLARITY

Toothless' POV

I got up from my perch on one of the cliffs that overlooked the sea, waiting for the small group of dragons I had sent out. it had been a while since the attack in Scarlet's nest, the ones that did it where somewhere out there and I wanted to make sure they where not near Berk. for the past three days I had been sending out patrols on different directions off the island to make sure he had everything covered if they did came

right now I was starting to fear the worst, they should have returned by now, what if something happened to them?, did they got shot down or caught?. suddenly a flapping of wings got my attention, I looked behind me to see Scarlet landing, she walked in my direction and sat down next to me

::Is everything okay?::

::yes, don't worry. I'm just looking at the sunset:: I lied, I couldn't tell her what I was doing, if the dragons I had sent didn't come back I don't know what would happen to her

::are you sure?, you seem worried::

::I'm okay...Why don't you go get something to eat before nightfall, I'll catch up with you later::

::I just ate a while ago, I can wait until later::

I looked back to the sky just to see five black dots in the distance. I had to hold up my sigh of relief. the group landed in front of me ::Scarlet, do you think you could give me a minute, I just have to take care of something::

with a suspicious glare she jumped in the air and disappeared. from the group a Nadder spoke up

::Alpha, we found no sign of the ships you mentioned, everything looks clear::

::are you sure?::

::I'm certain, nothing out of the ordinary::

::thanks for everything. you can rest now, but make sure that there is another group ready for tomorrow::

he nodded and left, the others following until he reached the stables. I looked around for Scarlet but couldn't find her from where I was, and flying was not an option, I walked back to the house where Hiccup greeted me

"hey bud, what have you been up to I haven't seen you in a while. I really need some time to relax, would you like to go for a flight?" I jumped eagerly and ran outside, I really needed to stretch my wings and that way maybe I could fins Scarlet, within seconds he got out and closed the door of the house, with a click my tail fin opened and I shot into the air. we flew over the clouds looking at the island below, the sun was already half way hidden in the horizon, painting the clouds with different shades of orange, yellow and pink. I was so distracted with the view that failed to notice a familiar black dragon quickly approaching from behind.

Scarlet's POV

I couldn't deny the fact that I was very curious as to what Toothless was doing with the group of dragons that arrived, for the moment I put the fact aside and concentrated on flying, I loved to fly at both sunrise and sunset, the views and the colors that painted the sky where different every day

I had been flying for a while, I folded my wings against me, I started to fall down and when the speed was right I opened them to their full extent and aimed up, the wind gave me enough lift to go back to my original height, I closed my eyes and let the wind carry me, I looked underneath when I heard some wing flaps only to see a certain black dragon, dropping my speed to be behind him I lowered my altitude until I was at the same level as he was, being careful enough for him not to notice me I gave one last flap and poked his tail. with a yelp of surprise both him and his rider looked behind them, I looked back at Toothless with a smug face before moving to be next to him

::well look who decided to show up:: He said

::you where the one that told me to give you some time::

::I didn't mean for you to go flying off to Thor knows where::

::you have me here now don't you?:: he stayed silent, we flew side by side above the clouds, our wings occasionally brushing, once again I had that feeling that first appeared when we where together at that cliff, it was a feeling that I couldn't quite identify...what was it?...why did it happen only when I was with him?. wait...could it be?, it surely wasn't...but it was my only guess right now and it looked like it was the most probable idea...could I be...falling in love with Toothless?, I mean he was very funny, caring, charismatic and I'll admit that he is quite handsome but...I didn't want to believe it. Something told me that that was exactly what was happening, maybe it was the fact that I felt comfortable around him for some reason...I flapped my wings a bit more and ended up flying slightly higher than he was, somehow he must've sensed something was troubling me because he flew to be side by side with me again

::hey, are you okay?::

::what?, oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry. Just...thinking about something::

::mind telling me what that is?::

::nothing of your business:: I said with a smile, hiding the fact that he was the cause of my troubled thoughts

::oh come on, just tell me::

::nope::

With a frown he started descending, I followed him until the island was on sight again. The torches faintly illuminating the plaza and other large structures. It was a beautiful sight, for some reason it reminded me of my old nest, I quickly brushed the thought away to avoid the memories, but I couldn't help but feel a pinch of nostalgia creeping up, I could tell that the Night fury behind me noticed

We landed and Hiccup immediately ran into his house, we came inside a few minutes later and ate our ration of fish, Cloudjumper was using one of the lower rafts in the ceiling to sleep, his tail was hanging loosely from one side, I was about to laid down next to the fire and closed my eyes falling asleep quickly, later I was woken up by Toothless nudging me

::hey, are you okay?::

::yes, why::

::I Cloudjumper woke me up. Said you where thrashing around::

;:what?:: I looked up to the rafts to see said dragon sitting down looking at me with wide eyes ::I didn't notice I was..::

Then I realized that probably it was because of some subconscious thoughts. I lowered my hear to my paws ::sorry::

::for what?::

::for waking you guys up::

::you don't have to worry about that now. Why don't you come upstairs to sleep with me?::

I considered the offer before getting up ::thanks::

::no problem:: he said gently

We started to walk back upstairs, Hiccup had fallen asleep on his desk, pencil in hand and notebook under his head, Toothless signaled for me to get on top of a large rock that was where he slept, I complied and laid down, it was warm and I immediately relaxed, soon he came closer and laid next to me. I had my head on my paws, for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong I just didn't know what it was. Toothless then nudged me, I looked at him, not moving

::are you sure you are okay?::

I sighed ::I don't know, I just have this feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong::

::but you don't know what?::

::no...::

::for now, don't worry about it. I promise that I'll be with you, I'll keep you safe::

I couldn't believe what he had said, why would he risk everything he had for me?. once again the same feeling I got when we where flying made itself know, I pressed my head underneath his in a thankful gesture as he placed his wing around me ::everything is going to be fine, I promise:: with that I lowered my head and tried to go back to sleep

next morning I woke up to something warm pressed against my scales, I opened my eyes and saw that Toothless' head was resting on mine as his wing covered me, I stirred a little, accidentally waking him up, he raised his head and got up, stretching and I quickly followed. Toothless went to greet Hiccup who by now was already awake and sitting on his desk working on something, I decided to leave them and wend down to get something to eat

Toothless' POV

I bumped into Hiccup and greeted him happily

"Hey bud, sleep well?" I pushed my head into his back, then I tried to peek at what he was doing only for him to immediately cover it with some other papers "sorry Toothless, no peeking on this one" I persisted for some more minutes until I gave up trying and he gave up moving around "okay enough of that for the moment" he placed all his papers in a small drawer "what do you say if we go get something to eat?" I eagerly bounced around him and then down the stairs where I found Scarlet, with the sunlight that peeked trough the windows her black scales glistened with an almost metallic shine, her red back spines seemed to have a brighter tone of red, and her rounded blue eyes seemed to glow, she looked...beautiful...I shook my head to clear it immediately, now I just couldn't deny the simple fact that I was indeed in love with her, the question was, did she felt the same way about me? the question and the answer to it where killing me, I would have to tell her eventually, she'll probably end up noticing it herself but it would be better if I told her...yes, that was it, I was going to tell her, but...how? how to tell her that I would go to the end of the world with her?, how to tell her that...I wanted us to be mates?...after a while of thinking I decided what I was going to do, but it would have to wait till later today, maybe tonight, I continued to go down the stairs then. Valka was dragging around Cloudjumper's basket, Hiccup came down shortly after and began getting ready mine, as he did that I sat down next to Scarlet, who immediately stopped eating and looked up at me

::I see you are don playing::

::hey I just wanted to see what he was doing::

::I was right when I first said you where no more than an overgrown hatchling:: she said with a smile

::at least I have a sense of humor::

::and who said I didn't?::

::well it's just an assumption, I mean how can you stand still in front of a patch of dragon nip?!::

::so that's why I don't have a sense of humor?::

::between other things::

::well we'll see about that::

then Hiccup finally brought my share of fish, I started eating, I finished quicker than I intended and stood up about to make my way outside where today's patrol would probably be already waiting, as I did that I also failed to notice Scarlet's tail behind me, making me trip and fall face first to the floor, she looked at me with a smug face and chuckled as I got back up

::is that enough proof that I do have a sense of humor?::

::we'll see about that:: I said with a smile, making my way to the plaza, a group of various dragons including Gronckles, Nadders, Snafflefangs, Zipplebacks and the leader Hobblegrunt, they al greeted me as I stood in front of them

::I assume you already have your vigilance parties planned and know where to go am I right?::

::Yes, Alpha.::

::Good, I expect all of you to be back by sunset with your reports::

::what are we looking for?:: a Nadder asked

::any ships or mysterious camps in the near islands::

::what for?::

::there is a group of Vikings traveling around attacking nests and probably other islands as well:: The dragon nodded ::okay, I wish you all good luck, if any of you find anything return immediately, do NOT engage::

that said the dragons took off and split into their respective groups, flying off in different directions and disappeared from sight as Scarlet came out of the house

::So, what's the plan for today?::

::Not much I think, we don't really have anything t do at the moment::

::we can go for a flight::

::sounds nice, but...:: I brought up my tail in front of her, she stared at it and poked the prosthetic, looking at it curiously

::Sorry...I didn't mean to-::

::it's fine, not your fault and you didn't mean it that way::

short after that Hiccup came out of the house running and disappeared into the plaza, the forge more specifically. thinking that it was mostly related to whatever he was sketching this morning I left him alone, I looked back at Scarlet ::maybe we could for a walk in the woods, would you like that?::

::yes, I think that's a good idea::

as we walked I started to think about what we where doing. Maybe...maybe I could tell her now, maybe take her to the cove and just relax for a while before telling her, yes, that was it, a perfect plan, plan that hopefully would work out

We arrived and talked for a while about everything and nothing at the same time, finally I decided to make a move

::hey, want to play a game?::

::a game?::

::yeah, a game, you wanted a chance to show that you where not boring and that you had a sense of humor. this is your chance::

she looked at me with a smirk on her face before jumping and trying to catch me, I moved before she was even close and used her move against her, failing miserable and ending up on the ground

::how can we play if you I don't even need to catch you for you to end on the ground. you are doing all the work for yourself::

I snorted and stood up, we circled each other until she made a move and jumped up, only for y move to be useless when she jumped into the air and hovered above me

::that's not fair...::

:::It wouldn't be if I had flown away, I'm still here aren't I?::

::well yes but I can't fly::

::but you can jump::

::...::

as I stood on the ground I saw she got distracted with a small flock of birds that flew by, I used that to my advantage and jumped as high as I could, managing to get a hold of one of her back legs, with a yelp she fell down and we rolled on top of one another until we stopped at the edge of the lake with her completely sprawled on top of me, her face inches apart from mine, we stayed like that for a few seconds s I got lost in those blue eyes that seemed to glow, finally she moved and we both stood up

::Never get too distracted while playing a game like this, as you can now see it will only end bad for you...I win:: I said smugly

::you only won the first battle, not the war Toothless::

::was that a challenge Scarlet?, because it sure sounds like it::

::maybe it is, maybe not:: she added with a smile

after that we ended up finally settling down in the grass and relax under the sunlight and the wind. We where comfortably resting together side by side I was still looking for that perfect moment to tell her, but it would look like even though I could take on a Bewilderbeast I was not fully capable of telling a female Night Fury that I loved her, quite pathetic on my part if you ask...

The sun was starting to set and my time was running short, if I was going to tell her today it would have to be now, but there was still the question...did she felt the same way about me?, maybe I should just stay silent, if I couldn't fly then we wouldn't be able to seal the bond with the flight. besides... there is no dragon that would want a flightless mate...

::What?:: I lifted my head and looked at Scarlet, then I realized that I had said the last par out loud ::Toothless?::

::I-I'm, I mean, y-you don't, I can't-:: I kept stuttering out, Why couldn't I say a simple word correctly?! I sighed and looked down, standing up ::I-I like you, okay, a lot. but-...I-I don't know w-what, why, w-would you-:: not knowing what to say next I dropped to the ground again and covered my head with my paws, what HAD I done?...then I felt her lay down next to me again, I uncovered my head and looked at her

::Toothless...I have something to tell you too...::: I rose my head ::I...I think I like you too, a lot as well::

::But wh-how?, other dragons would choose someone who at least could fly...:: I looked at my tail and dropped my head

::you are right, most dragons would:: she lowered her head to be at eye level with me ::But I am not other dragons::

I rose my head again and looked at her, getting lost in those beautiful pools of blue ::B-but why?, I wouldn't be able to fly to complete the bond::

::I don't really care about that:: she came closer and leaned into me ::the only thing I care about is that we are together::

I couldn't believe what she had said, was she really accepting me even though I was not able to fly on my own?. I leaned closer to her, her head was pressed under mine and I covered her with my wing. we stayed like that for a while, I really didn't know for how long, I only knew that by the time I opened my eyes again it was almost dark, I pulled apart and our eyes met again

::we have to go back before it gets darker:: she nodded and we started to walk back, the events of earlier still, fresh in my mind, the fact that she had been able to choose me even I couldn't fly, we walked through the plaza and into the house, Valka was nowhere to be seen, but I was able to hear that Hiccup was upstairs, I climbed up in time to meet him half way trough the stairs, he had black stains all over him, by what I could smell it was a mixture between burned wood, charcoal and burned leather

"Toothless!, where have you been all day you overgrown lizard?" I nudged him and crooned in response "I have something four you bud, come up" he said running back, I exchanged glances with scarlet and we followed him, upstairs he was putting something together in his desk, the whole room had black stains all over the place, my attention was drawn back to him, when he extended that something he was working with and my jaw dropped. It was a new tail, black in color, It smelled exactly like the stains all over him, I brought my tail over to him and sat down as he removed the red tail and placed the new one, it was then that I realized why he had been overly excited about it, I rose my tail to be in front of me and flexed it to see both fins moving, it almost looked like I had ever lost the real fin, the situation finally hit me and my eyes widened when I realized what this tail meant, the look on Scarlet's face said it all, she also understood what it meant...I could fly on my own again...

**Ok guys warning time, next chapter will take abouth a month or so, maybe less if I put my mind to it. for two reasons: 1. I'm still in exams and 2. in under three weeks' time I'll be taking a school trip to San Francisco, as some of you may know I live in Mexico so it will be quite the distance away from my home ad my computer, combined with the fact that I'm not having a free second once I am out. just be patient with ,e guys, sorry again in advanced**


End file.
